8 ans après
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Pure histoire sentimentale entre Julian et Tipi


**Prince au cœur fragile cherche âme sœur **

**Auteur: Kisa**

Julian se réveilla très tôt ce matin là. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et son réveil indiquait quatre heures. Il enfila sa robe de chambre en velour noir, ses chaussons et alla ouvrir les volets. L'obscurité était pâle et il arrivait sans peine à distinguer toutes les formes au-dehors. Il s'appuya contre la balustrade de la terrasse puis ressera son vêtement contre son cœur. Il devait toujours faire attention. Il était habitué à présent mais, c'est vrai, cette foutue maladie lui avait causée beaucoup d'ennuis. Du deuxième étage de son immense maison, blanchie à la chaux, il dominait tout Nankatsu. Il se sentait un peu comme un prince qui regarde son royaume. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais considérée comme son royaume, c'était le terrain de football. Ce terrain aimé, désiré, interdit. Il avait reçu une quantité de surnoms, mais celui qui était rester résumait parfaitement sa façon de jouer : le prince des pelouses. Sur le terrain, malgré sa maladie, il était gracieux, ingénieux, intelligent et fair-play. Il aurait très bien pu égaler ou dépasser Olivier. Mais cette maladie du cœur l'en avait empêché. C'était sa destinée, peut-être était-ce pour laisser Olivier devenir l'icône du football Japonais que Dieu lui avait infligé cet handicap. Il avait abordé la question de nombreuses fois dans sa vie, cela l'avait parfois empêché de dormir, cela l'avait parfois fait pleurer, et il en était arrivé à une unique conclusion : il n'y pouvait rien. C'est dans cet optique là qu'il abordait à présent la vie. Vivre au jour le jour, profiter du moment présent. Cela était parfois difficile mais il essayait de surmonter les épreuves. A force de penser, le soleil pointait à l'horizon : l'aurore. La lueur rose, faible au début devint plus forte, plus foncée jusqu'à laisser apparaître l'astre doré, illuminé. Julian souria, une nouvelle journée s'offrait à lui.

-Julian chéri ! Où allez-vous? demanda sa mère, toujours inquiète.

-Calmez vous petite maman, la rassura Julian en l'embrassant sur la tempe, je vais me promener, voir des amis et peut-être aller au cinéma.

-D'accord, je tiens juste à vous dire que votre père et moi-même nous ne serons pas là de la journée, nous sommes conviés à une conférence dans le nord, vers Hokkaido et nous rentrerons soit ce soir, soit demain. Voulez-vous venir avec nous ?

-Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je préfère rester à la maison.

-Comme vous voudrez mon chéri, bonne journée !

-A vous aussi mère !

Il sortit de la maison et regarda un instant sa porshe rouge. Il secoua la tête et opta pour une marche à pied jusqu'au centre ville. Le temps s'annonçait radieux. Il faisait chaud, mais pas trop et le vent rafraîchissait agréablement. Il sortit d'une des poches de son blouson un portable aux reflets métalisés et composa le numéro de Sanada, un de ses amis et coéquipier de l'ancienne Mambo.

-Allô?

-Sanada? C' est Julian.

-Julian! Ca va? Tu es où?

-En route pour le centre ville,_Il consulta sa montre qui indiquait neuf heures._J'y suis dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

-Parfait, moi, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, Ichinose et Inoue doivent déjà être au bar, on verra ce qu'on va faire là-bas.

-Ca marche, à tout à l'heure, dit Julian avant de raccrocher.

Yayoi déambulait dans les rues de Tokyo, faisant du lèche-vitrine. A dix-huit ans la petite fille avait bien grandit et était devenue une très jolie jeune femme. Ses cheveux longs, lui arrivant aux reins étaient coupés en dégradés jusqu'aux épaules, encadrant un visage ovale où deux grands yeux verts invitaient à la connaître. De taille moyenne, elle était pourtant bien proportionnée et arborait ce jour-ci une mini-jupe bordeaux et un haut noir à manche longues. Elle rajusta sons sac, en bandoulière, sur son épaule et entra dans un bar pour se désaltérer. Elle reconnut Ichinose et Inoe, de la Mambo et regarda aux alentours si Julian n'était pas là. Ils avaient eu une légère embrouille suite à laquelle il s'était fâché contre elle. Une histoire bête, si bête qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus la cause. Elle se dirigea vers les deux garçons.

-Salut les garçons, ça va ? Je peux m'installer avec vous ?

-Oh Yayoi ! Bien sûr, vas-y !

-Dis donc, t'es drôlement jolie aujourd'hui !siffla Inoe.

-Aujourd'hui seulement? s'offusqua-t-elle faussement, une légère moue sur le visage.

-Mais non, toujours Yayoi ! Bien sûr !

Ils rièrent de bon cœur et la jeune fille commanda un coca-les garçons avaient déjà commencer leurs boissons-.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faite de beau aujourd'hui? voulut-elle savoir.

-On ne sait pas encore, on attend Sanada et Julian.

Yayoi toussota et se tapa sur la poitrine pour dégager une gorgée qui s'était coincée dans son oeusophage suite à l'énonciation du prénom qu'elle évitait soigneusement depuis quelques jours.

-Ju, julian ? prononça-t-elle tout de même avec difficulté, il vient ? Ici ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Avant vous ne passiez pas une journée sans vous voir et maintenant vous ne vous voyez plus !

-Je ne sais même plus pourquoi, avoua Yayoi, il me manque mais je pense qu'il est encore fâché contre moi ! Il n'a pas répondu aux messages que je lui ai écrit !

-Julian ? Encore fâché contre toi ? Tu rigoles ! Il ne nous parle que de toi, il n'est pas rancunier tu sais ! Il se demande ce que tu as car tu ne lui a pas laisser ton nouveau numéro de portable pour qu'il t'appelle !

-Et mes messages ?

-Ca, je n'en sais rien, c'est pas son genre de ne pas répondre à sa chérie !

Yayoi rougissât, ce qualificatif lui faisait plaisir et l'embarrassait en même temps.

-Bon, je vais passer chez lui demain, on verra bien !

-Mais…tu ne restes pas ? Il va arriver pourtant ! s'étonna Ichinose.

-Je, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! mentit-elle.

Sur ce, elle leur lança un aurevoir et sortit du bar, sa canette à la main. Elle se cogna alors contre un garçon et renversa la moitié de la boisson sur elle :

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention! dit-elle avec humeur.

Elle leva les yeux pour sermonner de nouveau celui qui l'avait percuté mais s'arrêta immédiatement :

-Julian !

-Yayoi !

-Oh ! Je suis désolée! Tu sais, pour l'autre fois ! Mais je te t'envoyais des messages et, et…

-Attends, la coupa-t-il.

Il se retourna pour s'adresser à Sanada qui était avec lui :

-Rejoins les autres je viendrai dès que possible !

-D'accord, je vous laisse !

Une fois parti, Julian se retourna vers Yayoi et la serra dans ses bras :

-Ma Yayoi! C'est moi qui suis désolé! Je me suis emporté la dernière fois! J'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu ne répondais pas !

-J'avais changé de portable…Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répondais pas à mes sms ?

-Mais, je n'en ai jamais reçu !

-Pourtant, j'ai du t'en envoyer une vingtaine !

Ils se regardaient, étonnés et heureux et s'enlaçaient à chaque fin de phrase, finalement, Julian proposa :

-Mes parents sont absents, tu viens chez moi, on pourrait se faire quelque chose !

-Et quoi ? demanda-t-elle, enjôleuse en lui caressant les lèvres avec son index.

Il embrassa le doigt et le prit dans ses mains :

-C'est une surprise.

Julian avait toujours été seul à l'époque, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami à qui se confier. Quand Yayoi avait fait irruption dans sa vie, ça avait été étrange et agréable. Elle ne le quittait pas et était toujours aux petits soins avec lui. Ils avaient fini par se rapprocher et se raconter leurs secrets. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, quand Yayoi lui avait déclaré qu'elle l'aimait qu'il avait pleinement pris conscience de l'envergure de ce mot. « Aimer ». Yayoi lui donnait toute sa splendeur. Si, dans le dictionnaire, il aurait du mettre une définiton à ce verbe, il aurait simplement marqué, Yayoi.

Julian avait appelé Sanada et les autres pour leur dire que, finalement l'après-midi était annulé. Ils avaient étés indulgents. Ils savaient qu'une journée de « retrouvailles » ferait le plus grand bien au couple.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la maison de Julian, Yayoi n'avait pas perdu une seconde et avait fougueusement embrasser le garçon. Ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur le livre de Julian, à s'enlacer tendrement et à s'embrasser. Ils ne cessèrent que quand le ventre de Yayoi gargouilla affreusement.

-J'ai un peu faim, avoua-t-elle en riant.

-Alors que diriez vous d'aller manger au restaurant mademoiselle ?

-Avec plaisir !

Il en fut convenu ainsi. Ils prirent la voiture de Julian et ce-dernier emmena sa bien-aimée dans un des restaurants français les plus chics de Tokyo. Il y avait musique, chandelles, tout pour plaire. Enchantée, Yayoi joigna ses mains et s'exclama :

-C'est magnifique ! On se croirait à Paris !

Julian leva un verre rempli de Bordeaux.

-A nous !

-A nous !souria Yayoi.

Et ils buvèrent. Le visage de la jeune fille vira au verre et elle empoigna un verre d'eau qu'elle vida entièrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Julian.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?demanda Yayoi, dégoûtée en désignant son verre de vin.

-Mais c'est du vin, du Bordeaux typiquement Français !

-Et bien, les français ils sont bien romantiques, mais le vin, c'est à éliminer !

Julian ria avant de prendre la main de la jeune femme.

Il l'observa, comme ébloui par son image. Yayoi, il l'aimait à la folie. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une seule seconde sa vie sans elle.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?s'affola-t-elle en sortant son miroir de poche.

Il l'arrêta pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Je t'aime Yayoi.

-Moi aussi Julian, je t'aime très fort.

Après avoir dégusté des crêpes, ils partirent chez le jeune homme.

Pour Yayoi, Julian, c'était son amoureux secret. Quand elle l'avait recontré, à dix ans à peine, elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Olivier, elle avait réalisé que c'était de l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Mais avec Julian…c'était magnifique, une véritable complicité, un bonheur total au moindre sourire, au moindre rire. C'était son Julian. Elle était sûre à cet instant, et cela s'était confirmé au fil du temps, qu'il était SON âme sœur.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure de Julian, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il la conduisit immédiatement dans sa chambre et sortit deux bougies blanches, qu'il alluma. Le romantisme devait être une de ses qualités, pensa Yayoi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Son eau de toilette lui allait parfaitement, elle était fruitée, douce…Elle l'ensorcelait complètement. Il s'arrêta et la regarda, comme s'il n'osait pas croire à la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Elle lui souria et se peletona contre lui.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi. Juste serrés l'un contre l'autre, observant la douce lueur des bougies, créant une atmosphère pleine d'ombres magiques.

Le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Juste entrelacés. Cependant, ce fut ce moment là que la mère de Julian avait choisit pour rentrer. Elle frappa trois fois à la porte de son fils, comme elle en avait l'habitude et passa sa tête en travers de la porte avec un doux « Bonjour mon chou ». Cette phrase resta en suspens quand elle vit son unique enfant adoré dans les bras de cette fille qu'elle essayait à tout prix de lui faire éviter. Les deux amoureux, eux aussi restèrent immobiles, gênés et surpris. Une minute, peut-être deux passa mais les trois personnes ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du temps qui s'écoulait, et cela leur parut une éternité.

Julian prit la parole :

-Mère, vous connaissez Yayoi…Elle a dormi ici, mais nous n'avons rien fait, je vous le promet.

-…

-Mère ?répéta Julian.

-…

-Bonjour madame, tenta Yayoi.

Mais la voix de la jeune femme déclencha une fureur incompréhensible chez la mère :

-Sale petite garce ! Sors d'ici immédiatement ! De quelle famille es-tu ! Par quel nom oses-tu pénétrer chez nous, chez les Ross ! Et, qui plus est dans la chambre de mon fils ! J'ai honte ! Tu n'es pas une fréquentation convenable pour les gens de la bonne société ! Je ne te permettrai pas de gâcher la vie de mon fils ! Tu as entendu ! Bouge toi au lieu de rester béate sur place ! Prends tes affaires et va-t-en ! Hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici !

Yayoi était trop abasourdie pour faire un geste alors Mme Ross s'approcha et avant que personne ne put calculer son geste, elle gifla la jeune fille si fort que le bruit de la claque sembla se répercuter dans tout la pièce.

La joue en feu, Yayoi sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et voulut partir mais Julian la retint par, le bras et la serra doucement contre elle lui chuchotant des mots doux et réconfortants. Puis, s'adressant à sa mère, il rugissa :

-Mère ! J'ai honte de votre conduite ! Yayoi est la meilleure chose qui ne me sois jamais arriver dans toute ma vie ! C'est grâce à elle, à sa présence que j'ai surmonter ma maladie ! Et je l'aime ! Comme personne ne peut aimer ! Comprenez-vous ? Votre façon de lui parler m'offusque et me place ! J'ai vraiment très honte !

-Mais…Julian, tenta la femme.

-Non mère, demandez lui pardon, elle sera bien bonne si elle accepte vos excuses.

Le regard dur de son fils sur elle força la mère à s'excuser, faiblement. Elle sortit ensuite de la pèce à petits pas pressés, ravalant sa fierté et sa haine envers la jeune fille.

Yayoi éclata alors en sanglots tandis que Julian la berçait doucement caressant sa joue rouge.

-Oh ! Julian !Si, si j'avais su que, que ta mère me détestait autant !hoqueta-t-elle entre ses pleurs, je ne serai pas venue passer la nuit chez toi, oh non !

Le jeune homme prit son visage entre ses mains et lui souffla, tout contre ses lèvres :

-Ecoute moi bien Yayoi, je t'aime, je t'aime énormément, et l'avis de ma mère n'y changeras rien. Elle peut même me retirer tout le luxe dans lequel je vis, que je n'abandonnerait pas mon amour pour toi ! Il n'a pas de prix !

L'incident s'était passé il y a à présent une semaine. Mme Ross avait avoué à Julian que, quand elle le pouvait elle interceptait les lettres et les messages de Yayoi. Elle était en quelques sorte jalouse de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le cœur de son cher et tendre fils. Un jour, Julian rendit visite à Yayoi, la nuit, quand elle lui avait appris que ses parents seraient absents. Pour la première fois, ils s'aimèrent passionément, au point de faire l'amour ensemble.

Le lendemain, au réveil, heureux Julian sortit d'une poche de son pantalon un petit coffret en cachemire bleu. Quand Yayoi l'ouvrit elle découvrit une bague en or, avec au centre trois petites pierres de rubis où étaient gravé un J et un Y.

Elle sauta au cou de son fiancé, à présent, et l'embrassa au point de l'étouffer !

Ils convièrent tous leurs amis pour leurs fiançailles et se marièrent un an après. La haine de la mère de Julian se transforma peu à peu en admiration pour Yayoi et les familles s'entendirent parfaitement bien. Enfin, pour leurs carrières, Julian joua au football professionnel jusqu'à l'âge de trente ans, après quoi il se consacra à la médecine et Yayoi devint une photographe renommée. Le jeune femme donna naissance, à l'âge de 21 ans à des jumeaux, puis, trois ans plus tard à une petite fille et, encore un an après à un autre petit garçon. La famille Ross logea dans la demeure blanche de Julian et vécurent heureux toute leur vie !

**FIN **

_Et voilà, c'est vraiment un happy ending:p Qu'en pensez-vous?_


End file.
